jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 1 Base Caster: 3/4 Base Manifester: ¼ Base Saves: Good Fortitude / Good Reflex / Poor Will Hit-Die: D10 Skill Points: 6 (Acrobatics, Arcana, Athletics, Biology, Combat Awareness, Engineering, Escape, Geo, Listen, Sense Motive, Sociology, Spot, Stealth, Survival) Weapon Proficiency: Martial Weapon Group Training: Basic & Any 4 (Bow, Grenade, Mace, Shield, Spear, Sword, Thrown, Tool, & Unarmed) Combat Proficiency: Disarm, Feint, Trip Armor Proficiency: Light and Basic Initiative: Dex (or Wis starting at level 5) Key Ability Score: Wisdom Ranger Spell List Level Progression Spell Progression . Class Features Combat Style: At level 1 choose a style: at levels 1, 6, 11, & 16 gain a feat from that style's list. Archery: Far Shot, Greater Precise Shot, Improved Precise Shot, Manyshot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot Dual Wielding: Greater Two Weapon Fighting, Improved Two Weapon Fighting, Two Weapon Defense, Two Weapon Pounce, Two Weapon Rend, Two Weapon Whirlwind Sniper: Greater Precise Shot, Improved Precise Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Reload, Shot on the Run, Sniper Surprise: Bounding Assault, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Rapid Blitz, Short Haft, Spring Attack Home Turf: Select a standard type of terrain that matches the Ranger's home (aquatic, desert, forest, marsh, mountain, plains, subterranean, or urban). The Ranger gains a +2 competence bonus on Acrobatics, Athletics, Diplomacy, Initiative, Stealth, and Will while in that terrain, and they gain the appropriate Survival trick for that terrain. Home away from Home: Select a second terrain type; the Ranger gains ½ their Home Turf bonus while in that terrain. Favored Enemy: Choose a creature type: Aberration, Beast, Construct, Dragon, Fey, Humanoid (choose a subgroup: Exotic, Giant, Goblinoid, Human, Savage, or Squat), Outsider, or Undead. Basic: The Ranger applies their Favored Enemy bonus as: competence to Knowledge & Social checks relating to Enemies, competence on attack & damage rolls against Enemies, dodge to defenses against attacks made by Enemies, & morale on saves against effects generated by Enemies. Expand the Hunt: Choose an additional creature type. The Ranger applies ½ their Favored Enemy bonus to such creatures. Sense Enemy: The Ranger may spend a standard action to detect the presence and type (but not the location of) any Enemies within ½CLx5'. Favored Striker: When attacking an Enemy, increase the Ranger's Striker number by 1. Favored Deathstrike: Choose a physical ability. When the Ranger hits an Enemy with a critical weapon attack, the Enemy takes 1d6 ability burn to that ability (Fortitude ½ DC 10 + ½CL + Wis). The Ranger's critical threat range increases by 2 when attacking Enemies. Bonus Feat: Choose from the following: Alertness, Endurance, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Great Fortitude, Lightning Reflexes, Run, Skill Focus (Survival), or Toughness. Striker: The Ranger chooses Skirmish or Sneak Attack, and applies bonus damage dice equal to their Striker number on qualifying attacks. Uncanny Timing: When the Ranger rolls Initiative, if the die roll is less than their Wis, they may reroll it; they must keep the new result. Swift Tracker: The Ranger takes no penalty on Survival checks for overland movement. Sudden Critical: The Ranger may expend a swift action and choose a creature they are aware of; until their next turn, they increase their critical threat range by the listed value against that creature, and add that value to their critical confirmation rolls against it. Quickstep: Once each round, the Ranger may move 5' as a free action. Doublestep: The Ranger may use Quickstep twice each round. Uncanny Awareness: The Ranger gains Blindsense 5'. Favored Spell Power: The Ranger’s spells ignore the SR of Enemies. Enemies have disadvantage on saves against the Ranger’s spells. The Ranger has advantage on spell attack rolls against Enemies. The Ranger has SR against spells cast by Enemies. Uncanny Accuracy: When making an attack against a target with concealment or total concealment, the Ranger may make a Combat Awareness check (DC 10 + target's BA) to ignore any penalties or miss chance from that concealment. The Ranger may choose to re-roll a miss chance percentile 1/round. Uncanny Speed: While beginning Initiative, the Ranger may expend a Surprise! action to gain a move action. They move at ½ speed during this action. Creatures with a lower Initiative have disadvantage on Perception checks made during this movement.